


WONDERLAND

by mielo



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, first time publishing here omg, jiminxyoongi - Freeform, lowkey romcom, mental!jimin, side Taekook - Freeform, whipped!yoongi, yoongixjimin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielo/pseuds/mielo
Summary: Min Yoongi is thirteen when he knows that Park Jimin was going to destroy him.





	WONDERLAND

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm really excited about this. I finally get to post for the first time after reading a lot of stories. Yoonmin was the first ship I was introduced to when I started stanning BTS and became one of my favorites (non-romantically as well). Besides, the idea that I have with this, I feel like it fits better with them than Taekook.
> 
> I have to clarify that English IS NOT my first language, I've learned English by myself by watching series and reading books. So if you see any mistake, PLEASE let me know (politely)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. BE AWARE: This is weird as ffffff.

 

 

* * *

 

**we betrayed god**

**rate/genre |** 10+ (lol),lowkey rom/com. **THIS IS WEIRD!**

**type |** one-shot, unique chapter

**pairing |** yoongi & jimin, side!taekook

**warnings |** mention of mental illness

**side note |** english is not my first language so this could be a mess.

* * *

 

**these are the hands of faith. you're my achilles heel.**

**this is the golden age of something good and right and real.**

state of grace | taylor swift 

* * *

 

  He is only thirteen when he meets Jimin for the first time and he asks him:

 

  "Do you think flies want to rule the world?"

 

  Jimin sits next to him, imprudently, dragging his enormous yellow backpack. He smells like pine trees and a sunny summer day at the beach. His dark hair was excessive, like... Justin Bieber's kind of excessive. Yoongi pressed his lips together, his hair was like that too except it was shorter. Jimin's cheeks were bigger than his eyes so he decides to not take him seriously.

 

  "I mean, they're like... really, really, really, suspicious. They're always rubbing their hands. I mean, they don't have hands... ", there's a meditative expression on his pretty face. "Well, you understand. My neighbor Hobi hyung told me that, and if you ask how they call him, it's Neville Longbottom. I mean, everyone calls him Nev since he decided to fight some kids once and he passed out as soon as he got pushed", he sighs. "What were we talking about?"

 

_You were talking._

 

  "Flies"

 

  His face lights up and his eyes disappear as he smiles widely showing his teeth, one of them crooked. "Oh yes, flies and Neville Longbottom"

 

  Min Yoongi is thirteen when he knows that Park Jimin was going to destroy him.

 

**━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━**

 

  He is seventeen when Jimin calls him at 04:56 am. His ringtone echoed and he wanted to die. His mouth was still glued to the pillow when the light of the phone made his eyes burn.

 

  He answers the call while rubbing his eyes. "Tell me that you're dying or something", Yoongi says while yawning.

 

  "ACTUALLY I AM, HYUNG! My favorite model had an accident, this is big deal, Yon. Big deal. I can't believe things like that happen to good people. Kim Seokjin is a good person! I'm still waiting for Naoko to get hit by a truck because she hates me and well, I hate her. It's like that movie where the good girl with outstanding grades gets bullied by the stupid chick with a rich family and a bunch of fake friends. But this time, if she says something to me, I'll grab her from—"

 

  "Jimin"

 

  He wants to hit someone, _again_.

 

  "—and then I'll smash her face against—"

 

  "JIMIN"

 

  "What?"

 

  "It's almost five in the morning, you can tell me all of this tomorrow"

 

  "I told you it was important! Please, don't tell me you're defending that bitch or—"

 

  Jimin is cursing, it was a weird thing. "Jimin..."

 

  "—I swear to God that I will—"

 

  And he believes in God.

 

  "JIMIN"

 

  "Ugh, I just hate her so much. It's like that hate my mother has for my father's secretary cause she's bitchy and she wants to fuck—", there was again, "him. Like, Naoko is always trying to hypnotize you with her fake eyelashes since you're a rapper and that sounds cool and everything but I'm so glad that you don't even look at her. So, there was my theory about you being straight but then you wouldn't fuck me if you were straight and we... fuck, like a lot. I swear, you're so good. I think I'm getting hard"

 

  Jesus Christ.

 

  He sighs. "Jimin-ah..."

 

  "And I'm so glad your first time was with me though, I was so worried you thought my first time was with Minho", he says. Minho was Jimin's first crush, first heartbreak and first time punching someone. It was hilarious at the time cause Yoongi hated his guts but when he saw Jimin crying, it wasn't funny anymore. They weren't "dating", but they were... doing things. Like kissing and touching; and he knows all that cause Jimin told him.

 

  Jimin likes to speak to him since they were thirteen and he hasn't stopped. Yoongi is just there to listen, and he loves when Jimin speaks because he gesticulates with his pale tiny hands. He's always so focused on what he has to say. Jimin speaks fast and when he's too happy—or too mad—, he yells.

 

  And Yoongi doesn't want to calm him down.

 

  "Minho was a dick, but anyway, I'm so sad about Jin. Do you know Jin, right? He's tall and likes to cook. He even has a Youtube channel and his lips are big like mine... but he's handsome, like breathtaking beautiful. I wish I was like him"

 

_But you're breathtaking beautiful to me._

 

  "Jimin, I want to sleep. We have school tomorrow, and by the way, don't you have a Chemistry test?"

 

  He laughs, probably too loud, angelic. "You know, I don't have to study cause I know everything. He knows everything and also, you're talking weird"

 

  "It's my accent"

 

  It wasn't a secret that Jimin was mad as a hatter. At least for him, her mom, the doctors. No one seems to notice but Yoongi does. He's crazy, not in the funny way that some teenagers from Tumblr post all the time cause they want to feel like they're 'different'. He's insane. And when they're about to sleep, Jimin tells him about that voice inside his head that whispers bad jokes and advice but also makes him hit people with chairs, —poor Taehyung— and tell Jeongguk that he needs to speak to people or otherwise, he will die alone. _I think Kookie likes Tae. I mean, like like. Not in the straight way, Yoongi, in the super gay way._

 

  Jimin tells Yoongi his plans about global domination, and Disney's conspiracy to poison young minds —all of them girls. _Hyung, they don't want women to succeed, because it's scientifically checked that they're better than men._ Jimin believes in fairies, Peter Pan, pirates and the fact that Michael Jackson is alive somewhere.

 

  And he's beautiful.

 

  Even after seeing him down on his knees, hugging the toilet, throwing up all the tequila he stole from his mom's liquor secret shelf, laughing like the compulsive maniac he is. Jimin rambles. His mind can't process that there's a lot of things people like to keep to themselves.

 

  He's the opposite of Jimin.

 

  He loves Maths, the logic, and black clothes. He loves playing the piano to create new sounds and rapping on stage with his hyungs. He loves Game Of Thrones and wine.

 

  And...

 

  He loves Jimin, probably a lot. He loves his name, he loves the face Jimin makes when the coffee is too bitter, he loves watching him singing in the shower not caring if anyone hears him. He loves when Jimin yells to his cat Olivia cause she is being too aggressive. He loves writing songs about Jimin. He loves him when Jimin wakes up next to him, tangled to his body. He loves Jimin's perfume and when he's naked dancing Queen inside his room. _Brian May makes me horny, hyung._

 

  He loves his obsessions with polaroids and Beyoncé. He loves watching Jimin getting drunk. He loves taking pictures of him when he's sleeping. He loves playing Scrabble with him—even if Jimin always wins. He loves when Jimin gets jealous—and that's not very often cause he's always rejecting other girls and boys politely. Yoongi gets jealous easily (in a non toxic crazy way) because Jimin is a social butterfly who became a handsome young man and probably the future prom king. Everybody wants to be friends with Jimin because he is likeable and sometimes Yoongi wants to know the real intention of his new oh-so-called friends since Jimin's pansexuality was no secret. 

 

_Oh my god, something happened. Do you remember Rim from English, right? She asked me for a threesome with her boyfriend._

 

  He loves when Jimin is next to him every time he gets a tattoo. _I really want to get one, Yon. Seriously, but I'm so afraid I won't be able to stop if I do that. Can you imagine my mom's face? Hahaha._ He loves when he's under him moaning his name trying to be as silent as he can but Yoongi loves when he's loud. He loves Jimin more than a rainy day in Daegu and his grandma's mint chocolates.

 

  He loves Jimin so much that he's crazy by association.

 

_"Yoongi, I'm in love with you and you have to deal with it. I've been in love with you since you bought me ice cream when I was broke and since then, I've been in love with you. So, we should date. I think you don't mind, you always make that face like you don't give a damn and you're doing it right now"_

 

_"  First of all, this is my normal face. Second, we've been dating for two years, you told me you were in love with me... yesterday"_

 

  And Jimin loves him too.

 

  What kind of fucked up shit.

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was weird smh


End file.
